Blood will have Blood
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: People say an eye for an eye, but Hermione Granger says she will have blood for blood. When a rogue Death Eater kills her husband she sets out to kill them.


_It will have blood; they say, blood will have blood._

Macbeth, Act III, Scene IV

He waits for her. He knows she is coming because she has been following his tail for years. Her once loving soul is now consumed with a bitter rage that will not rest until he is dead. His instincts tell him to leave, to survive, but the thought that he could have a chance to kill the most famous Mudblood of all makes him stay.

He hears a noise in the other room, and he thinks that she couldn't be here already. She had been at least fifty miles away this morning. Maybe it _is_ her. Maybe the wild rage that ran through her made it easier to find him. He hoped not. He'd heard whispers of what she had done to get to him. Whispers of what she wanted to do to him were equally disturbing.

They had come to fear her.

It was said that her newfound madness had eclipsed that of Bellatrix Lestrange's.

He moved from where he was hiding and looked around. There was nothing there. He'd become paranoid through his fear of her.

He strained his ears, but the effort was met with silence. All he could hear was his own erratic heartbeat and ragged breaths. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he felt as if someone were watching him. Turning around, he saw her standing there.

Her hair was even wilder than it had been the last time he saw her, and it looked as if it hadn't been brushed for a while. Her black dress was tattered and fraying at the ends, which suggested that she didn't care about her appearance; her only concern was hunting him.

His instincts made him reach for his wand, but he remembered that he had left it on the kitchen table.

"Don't even think about it," she said slowly.

He stood to his full height, and put on the nonchalant mask he used during his days as a Death Eater. He had to try and keep his fear of her from his thoughts. He knew that she had become an accomplished legilimens, and often used it to torture her victims.

"Did you think I would never find you? Did you think a little Mudblood wasn't capable of finding a perfect pureblood?" she spat venomously.

He shook his head.

"You will speak to me when I ask you a question." She ordered harshly. Her voice now raspy as if she had been screaming for hours on end rather than the sweet sound it used to be.

"I didn't think that. I have heard how you have become capable of almost everything."

"Almost anything? What is it that I am not capable of then?" she asked smiling slightly.

"I've heard that you never kill your victims." He answered her honestly.

"I have murdered people. Just none of them have been the people I have tortured to get to you."

He gulped. Now he knew that he was definitely not going to get out of this lightly. He wondered what she had in store for him.

"You're frightened of me? A Mudblood?" she taunted after seeing him gulp. "Good. I'm not letting you off lightly for what you did. You took away everything that ever meant something to me."

He looked at her closely. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"On your knees." She ordered. "NOW!" she screamed when he failed to comply immediately.

Slowly he knelt on the hard, wooden floor. He didn't want his life to end this way, especially not at the hands of a Mudblood who was beneath him.

A stabbing pain struck his body and he couldn't help but cry out from shock. He had not expected her to cast a cruciatus to start with; he thought she may have tried to Petrify him first.

She stopped and his breath became even more laboured. She only gave him a few seconds' reprieve before she repeated the curse.

This was repeated over and over and over again until she was on the verge of breaking him. It was only then that she decided that she would do what she'd come here for.

The wild look in her eyes was the last thing he would see in this life. He knew that she had wanted him to suffer the same way that she had when he had killed her husband, and she had done a good job of it.

The next day Antonin Dolohov was found dead by several Aurors. The state he was found in made the first Auror have nightmares for months afterwards, and the others said it was the most gruesome crime scene they had ever attended. An arrest warrant was filed for Hermione Granger a day later for the murder of Antonin Dolohov, though the Aurors knew that there was no way they would get near enough to her to bring the witch to justice.


End file.
